Crazy Summer Days
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The current Miami Vice generation can drive each other mad sometimes.(Set before Calderone's Return (The Final Run) on my old account, yinyang754.)


"Come on, I know I left you somewhere! I swear Miguel, if you hid my house key, I'm kicking your ass!" Ryan heard Ali mutter as the 21 year old was getting out of his black Trans Am. Ryan chuckled a bit, deciding to sneak up on the raven haired girl.

Ali yelped in a started manner as she felt her sides being pinched lightly and jumped, turning around and swatting Ryan, who was laughing.

"Damn you, Ryan! You scared me!" Ali says, laughing a bit despite not liking being snuck up on. Ryan just had ways of making her laugh, he could be silly sometimes.

"Sorry about that. You-" Ryan says, reaching into his shorts pocket and handing Ali her key. "-left this behind at last night's party." He says, Ali putting the key in her shorts pocket.

"Thank you... for a second, I thought Miguel was playing another trick on me." Ali says, pulling her long curls into a ponytail as the Miami heat was starting to bug her a bit. The two headed into the house, the A/C on full blast and cooling them off. "I hate the summer heat sometimes, I was tempted to jump into the pool and cool off a few minutes ago." She says.

"I don't blame you, this heat's about to drive me crazy." Ryan says, him and Ali laughing a bit. But Ali knew something else... or rather, someone else, was driving Ryan crazy.

"Alicia?" Ali says, Ryan nodding.

"She's a vicious little bitch at times, always accusing me of cheating on her. I got fed up and broke it off with her-" Ryan says before the two heard the roaring engine of a Dodge Charger outside, Ali running to the window and seeing Jake get out of the dark blue car, Jake slamming the door before storming up the driveway and pounding on the front door.

"Get your ass out here, Rivera! I know that's your damn car out here!" Jake yells, Ali and Ryan looking at each other before Ali walked over and opened the door, hoping to resolve this before it got out of control.

"What do you want, Jake?!" Ali asks, trying to keep from getting aggravated.

"Oh, so he's hiding out with you, Ali... you really are a slut, just like your mom-" Jake says, cut off by Ali slapping him.

"You don't disrespect my family, you dumbass jock! Now get the hell outta here before I beat your ass so badly, it'll be months before you're able to play football again!" Ali yells, Ryan having to pull her back and calm her down.

"I broke off mine and Alicia's relationship because she was driving me crazy! Leave Ali the hell alone, you little punk!" Ryan says, Jake glaring at both of them.

"I really hope you two are happy, betraying my sister! Believe me, you'll wish you hadn't!" Jake says before walking to his car, getting in and driving off, Ali slamming and locking the door.

"Ali, calm down, okay? He ain't worth getting riled up over." Ryan says, lightly rubbing Ali's shoulders.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with either one of them. I better let Billy know what happened before Alicia and Jake tell him." Ali says before grabbing her phone and dialing Billy's number.

"Hey, darlin. You okay?" Billy says after answering his phone.

"Jake was over here, trying to pick a fight with Ryan." Ali says.

"Uh oh, what happened, kiddo?" Billy asks.

"Jake called me a slut, he disrespected my mom... and I lost it and slapped him." Ali says, Billy a bit startled by this.

"I'll deal with Jake, kiddo. You and Ryan stay out of trouble, okay?" Billy says.

"Okay. Thanks, pal." Ali says.

"Anytime, Alison." Billy says before they hang up, Billy calling Jake.

"Hey, Billy." Jake says.

"You get your sorry ass over here right now, Jake! Ali told me exactly what you did to make her slap you and I don't want to hear any excuses!" Billy says before hanging up.

Jake hung up and pulled over, banging his left hand and wrist against the steering wheel out of anger.

"Ali, that little bitch!" Jake growled before pulling back into traffic... he was gonna be in for it now and he knew it.


End file.
